Kumo - The Silver Ninja
by Darkness'Inside'Hell
Summary: Kumo Hatake is the son of Kakashi and Rin Hatake, Join Minato, Kushina, Obito, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Rin and Kakashi in reading the future of the little Heir and his life. Rated M for some Mature/Fluff in later Chapters. KakaRin. ObiAnko. NaruSaku. MinaKushi. Other pairings involved. (My Summary for this story is terrible. sorry. I wasn't sure what to write for it)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone.**

**I must admit I love stories about when Team Minato and the others find out about the future. I'm like, Wow, Awesome.**

**Have fun reading - 'Kumo The Silver Ninja'.**

**Naruto: Kashi doesn't own me, if she did she would make Kakashi the star.**

**Kashi (Me): Damn right I would! (Good-Guy-Pose)**

* * *

_Kumo Hatake - Chapter 1._

They say to change the future can cause many problems, so therefore, you should never mess with Time Travel.

Many things can go wrong in Time Travel like you could get lost in a time where you end up dying in the past so you cease to exist.

But, they never said knowing what would happen in the future was wrong, they just said Time travel was and not Time _Reading!_

Have you ever wondered what your future would be like? What you would do? Where you would go? Who you would meet?

For a certain teenager, his life will change when he reads HIS future,

For Better, Or, For Worse . . .

* * *

"Ugh! It's so Hot! I'm melting!" Obito Uchiha of the powerful Sharingan wielder's clan head's Nephew complained,

He had coal black hair and dark eyes and wore a blue jacket with orange collars and on the trims of his jacket were orange as-well as the sleeve trims with a blue shirt underneath, He also wore Blue pants bandaged to his ankles and blue Shinobi sandles.

"Stop complaining, How do you think the villagers in Suna feel, they live in a freaking desert and this heat reaches all the way over there" The hansome silver-haired Hatake complained,

He was Kakashi Hatake, Genin at 5, Chunin at 6 and an Orphan just after be became a Chunin because the villagers and shinobi hated his father and forced the man to commit suicide leaving a 6 year old all alone, forcing him to bare the pain of losing both his parents feeling he wasn't enough to live for,

Also the hate of the villagers was directed at him, the shop keepers refused to sell him food most of the time saying "Traitors don't deserve food", the villagers glared at him , talking about him behind his back and making him feel alone and unimportant, the Shinobi were worse though, The higher-Ranking ninja used to beat him or embarrass him,

They only stopped when Minato Namikaze, His sensei found out and said that if anyone hurt Kakashi then they'd need surgery just to heal the skin when he was through with them,

But that didn't stop the glares and names, The only people who liked Kakashi, His old classmates before he graduated early, his sensei, His sensei's sensei and the old Toad sages team-mate, the hokage and Kushina-San helped him out too,

"Kashi-Kun come on it is rather warm today" Rin Nohara, A pretty Brown-haired, brown-eyed Kunoichi with purple rectangles on her cheeks tried to stop a fight before it happened between the two teens.

Kakashi was just about to talk back at her in a softer tone of voice than the one he used for Obito but before he could a white light surrounded them, as-well as two other pairs, and they instantly vanished.

* * *

The next thing they knew they were all standing in a room with bright blue walls and a soft white carpet on the floor, when they looked towards the middle of the room they saw a sky blue couch fit for four people, and two cream chairs fit for two people surrounding a coffee table in-front of a T.V,

There was a T.V controller next to a note that they noticed so Minato picked it up and began to read off of it hoping to find out where they all are,

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_"Welcome Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Obito, Rin and Kakashi, _

_We do not wish to cause you any harm, Mentally or Physically,_

_We only wish you to read this book on the table to read about the future of two of the people among you and their Future family,_

_They have both suffered threw their lives but finally found something they both need and want. _

_They are Kakashi Hatake and Rin Nohara._

_The T.V is there in case you want to watch something from the book like a fight, or something funny from the book, Just click the 'OK' Button to turn the T.V on and say what you want to watch There is no need to worry about food and drinks because there is a kitchen on the left side of the room and for when you wish to go to bed just walk down the hall to the rooms with your names on the door,_

_We wish you all a good time reading this,_

_Yours Truly,_

_N.U, S.U, S.H"_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Everyone just stayed quiet while staring at Kakashi and Rin

"Well, do you want us to read this Kakashi? Rin? Its about the both of you so only you two can decide" Tsunade asked the little Ninja

"Hai, It will be good for Intel about the future" He confirmed so everyone sat down in order going Tsunade and Jiraiya first, Minato and Kushina followed by Obito and Kakashi and Rin last.

"Well ok lets see the book is called **'The Silver Ninja' **hmm, sounds kind of cool" Minato murmured

"I want to read" Kushina chirped and smiled when the book was passed to her

**Kakashi Hatake and Obito Uchiha were walking down one of the many streets in Konoha to meet two very special ladies in their lives at the Ichiraku Ramen stand.**

**"Come on Bakashi tell me! How does it feel to nearly be a father!" Obito whined out causing Kakashi to sigh.**

"I'll be a father?" Kakashi asked in shock.

**"Obito, The baby won't be born for another month but I guess I'm kind of nervous." Kakashi explained as the Ramen stand came into view.**

**"Kakashi Hatake nervous? Wow haven't seen you nervous since you asked Rin out when we were 16" Obito grinned and snickered at the heated glare Kakashi mustered up, but the smirk betrayed his expression.**

**The guy's saw a bit of purple and brown sitting down at the stand so they hurried up a bit more and smiled when they walked into the mini diner. Anko was the first to see them and immediately got up and ran over to Obito gripping him into a bone crushing hug.**

Kakashi snickered and smirked while Rin giggled into her hands when they saw Obito blush.

**"Anko-Chan! Can't . . . breath . . ." The Sharingan user gasped in her vice grip.**

**Everyone stopped what they were doing when they heard a giggle coming from the counter so they all turned around and Kakashi couldn't stop the grin when he saw it was his 8 month pregnant wife Rin.  
She hasn't changed much, she has long brown hair, brown eyes and creamy skin with purple markings on her cheeks. **

"Rin's my wife?" Kakashi blushed redder than a beetroot,

"I'm pregnant?!" Rin blushed lightly and smiled wider as Obito jumped up and down smiling and laughing,

"I better be an uncle" He laughed as they both nodded smiling at him.

**"Rinny-Chan aren't you suppose to be resting? it's your last month" Rin blushed lightly at the nickname.**

**"Kashi-Kun I'm pregnant, not accident prone" She sighed and got up slowly before walking over and pulling him into a hug.**

**"I know. but something could happen which would either, hurt the baby or make you deliver early and I am not risking either of them options" He mumbled into her ear.**

"Aww. sound's like Kakashi will be a sweet husband and a great daddy" Minato grinned wide at his little students.

**Rin just sighed and smiled at him leading them both to Anko and Obito who were grinning at them from ear to ear.**

**"Come on hurry up! we need to go see Sensei's son before he gets married!" Obito shouted at them as everyone who knew or heard of Obito Uchiha sighed.**

"My son? I have a son?" Minato's eyes sparkled making everyone sweat-drop at that look.

**Naruto Uzumaki was an orphan on the day he was born because his mother's seal broke resulting in the Kyubi being set free, his father, the forth Hokage, had to seal the Kyubi into Naruto to protect the village, but, Naruto's sacrifice was tarnished as the villagers believed the little child to be the demon, so they occasionally ignored him, refused to sell him food unless Kakashi or Obito was with him, or tried to beat him.**

**The harshness only lowered to annoyance when Naruto grew older and became a member of Kakashi's Genin team, but everyone's view on him changed during his chunin exam when he protected the village from the one-tailed Jinchuriki from Suna when the sand invaded the hidden leaf and defeated him, not only changing the young child's life al-together, but later on helped to create an alliance with the hidden sand 2-3 yyears later when rescuing him from an organisation after the 9 Jinchuriki while Garra became the Kazekage like his father, the third Kazekage.**

"My my, my son has been busy . . ." Minato mused softly smiling at Kakashi and Obito mouthing a thank you to each,

"The damn village . . . treating my son like that . . ." Kushina snarled with glassy eyes as Minato worked to sooth her.

**"You know, I was kind of hoping that after the mission where he gave me his eye he'd calm down, but even with that serious dead Uchiha elder's eye he still hasn't learned to calm down" Kakashi mused thinking about his Sharingan eye.**

**Rin was about to respond but she felt a sharp pain in her stomach strong enough to stop her from moving as she winced before being pulled against Kakashi's chest and lifted into his arms.**

**"Rin? Rin what's wrong? is it the baby? Rin!" Kakashi was panicking while roof hopping to the hospital with Obito and Anko in tow.**

'Is she . . . going into labour?' Tsunade wondered worrying about the baby and the mother.

* * *

**It's been 3 hours since Rin was brought to the hospital and started the contractions, It was confirmed that Rin was, indeed, in labour and has been trying to get the baby out for 5 hours.**

"What? a time skip?! C'mon! that's not fair!" Obito whined,

"But I'm not due for another month!" Rin gasped, worried for the baby.

**"Alright Rin just one more push!" Tsunade ordered the 32 year old who was wiggling around in pain.**

**Rin was breathing hard and dripping in sweat, she pushed with every bit of strength she could use, she was tired and in pain but she smiled when she heard a high-pitched, baby-like cry come from within Tsunade's hands as the Elder medic walked over to a table and came back 15 minutes later with a little bundle in a blue blanket.**

**"It's a boy, congratulation's Rin, I'll go get Kakashi"Tsunade smiled as she walked out, coming back in 5 minutes later with a shocked but smiling Kakashi and two grinning fools behind him.**

"I'm not a fool!" Obito pouted while Kakashi chuckled silently.

**"Kashi-Kun . . . come and look . . .he's a mini you" Rin smiled weakly at her son then at her husband,**

**He could see what she meant, the baby was a little boy with a tuft of snowy-silver hair, a little chubby face along with the marking-less cheeks. When the baby opened his eyes even smiled and/or gasped when little chocolate brown eyes peeked around the room.**

"How cute!" Kushina gushed while Rin smiled softly att Kakashi who grinned back.

**His little hands managed to get free from the blanket and started to wave them around, when Kakashi came into his view he started to coo and wave his little chubby fingers at him so Kakashi put his thumb in his little angel's grip and smiled softly when the little child cooed and gripped his finger with his strength.**

**Obito and Anko just stood there watching the little family with grins on their faces while Anko unconsciously put a hand on her abdomen, they both wondered when they would finally have a chance to have a little family as happy as the Hatake's.**

"Better be soon! I want to be a dad!" Obito pouts looking like a little child while Jiraiya sighed.

"If a child's anything like a Genin team, you wouldn't want one. My team nearly made me want to become a monk when they were kids." Jiraiya murmured, glaring at Minato who just whistled innocently.

**"Hey Kakashi, we're gonna head home now, feel free to come and visit us with the little tyke. bye" they all waved by to each-other and they all shared a little laugh when the little boy shook his spare hand that wasn't still gripping a-hold of his father's thumb.**

**"So what should we call him?" Rin asked her Husband only just realising her little darling hasn't been named yet.**

**"How about . . . Kumo?" Kakashi asked her ****attentively, Rin was confused as to why that name but when she thought about it she realised what it meant,**

_**'Kumo . . . that's short for Sakumo . . . he must really miss his father if he wants to name his son that . . .'**_

**Rin smiled at him and nodded agreeing, "Kumo . . . Kumo Hatake, It's perfect." and the new parents shared a kiss before fussing over the newest little family member.**

"Well that's the end of this chapter!" Minato smiled wide.

"Man that was so cool! I can't wait for the next chapter! " Obito grinned.

"I know Right! I can't wait for more!" Kushina chirped.

"Kami I'm Hungry lets have-" Jiraiya was interrupted by a little red fire-bird screaming,

"RAMEN! Lets go! Dattebane!" Kushina ran towards the Kitchen.

"-before the next chapter" The Yellow Flash sweat-dropped before strolling towards the Kitchen with everyone else in tow.

* * *

**Hope you liked Chapter.1.**

**Next chapter will be up soon,**

**Have fun reading my other stories while waiting or read Bloody-Mad's story Naruto Genesis of the Nindo, Its a really good story.**

**Well that's enough for today, hope you like my future chapters.**

**See you next time! I Hope.**

**Kashi Out! Xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello me pretties!**

**This is Chapter . . . 2, Whoo, Yay!**

**i made more spelling mistakes, Boo!**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this Chapter, It is . . . My precious. (Does evil laugh)**

**Read and Review please! *.***

* * *

_Out of Hospital - Chapter 2_

We now join the group eating dinner that Rin cooked, It was Pork Ramen, made for Kushina.

They all enjoyed the meal while sharing a few conversations, jokes and a few questions "So what do you think will happen next?" Obito asked licking his lips after just eating a piece of pork.

"Not sure, but I can't wait to find out!" Rin smiles while turning to Kakashi to smile at him shyly turning a bit red when he looked at her and grinned.

After they all finished and cleaned up they went to sit down and read some more of the book

"I want to read!" Rin giggled and pulled the puppy-dog face and smiling when Minato nods and hands her the book,

"Ahem.." Rin started.

**Kakashi and Rin where walking down the street after Kumo was released from hospital,**

**They can't help but notice the smiles sent there way from the villagers who were happy for the couple, which they are grateful for, They didn't want Kumo to be isolated like Kakashi was when he was a boy, even if it was because of the great white fangs disgrace.**

**Just as they passed Ichiraku Ramen's, They saw Naruto walking out with his new Wife, Sakura, who was his old genin team-mate, She had pink hair, green eyes, pale skin, an oversized forehead and a temper to match Kushina's, she was often bullied in the academy by the others for her forehead until her friend Ino stood up for her.**

"My baby found a girl like me" Kushina gushed, remembering being teased a lot for her red hair.

**"Hey yo Sensei, Rin-San!" Naruto flashed his famous toothy gri****n.**

**"Yo Naruto not too loud Kumo's asleep and if he wakes up it will be ages until he falls asleep and I think Rin's getting tired, we all know what she's like when she's tired too." Kakashi mused trying not to wither under Rin's glare.**

"Kakashi . . . that's not how you talk to a girl, brat" Jiraiya winced.

**"So hows the honeymoon?" Rin asked trying to get over Kakashi's teasing.**

**"Just fine, I can't believe how much Naruto spent for me, it's so sweet." Sakura smiled.**

**"Anything for you Sakura-Chan!" Naruto ****beamed,**

"He appears to be in-love" Tsunade mused.

**"I'm happy for you both, I'm worried when Kumo enters the academy he'll be all alone in his class" Rin had a worried smile which ****Kakashi noticed and kissed her cheek quickly.**

**Naruto wolf-whistled and Sakura gave him a knock over the head when Kakashi and Rin blushed a bit,**

**"Naruto! Show respect!" she seethed.**

**"Hey no hitting your new husband woman" that earned him another knock to the head**

**"WHO ARE YOU CALLING WOMAN!" She glared death.**

**The Fox container was one of the strongest man in the village, but even he quivers in fear of his pink-haired wife,**

"Reminds me so much of you too" Obito teased Minato and Kushina

**"Well, we should go, Kumo is probably going to wake up soon" Rin mused looking at the Uzumaki-Namikaze couple.**

**"But I wanna watch them both argue" Kakashi pouted,**

**"Kakashi!" Rin warned,**

**"please!" he whined,**

**"No!"**

**"Your mean!"**

**"Good!"**

**"And your impatient!"**

**"Come on!" and with that she dragged him away by the ear causing many colourful curses to be heard and many strange looks to be thrown at them with amused stares thrown into the batch.**

**"Well looks like we know who's in-charge of the Hatake Family" Naruto Joked watching the site and recording it too, It would make great blackmail.**

"Brat!" Kakashi snapped while looking a bit red.

**"Can we go see Mai and Sasuke? They just got back from their honeymoon today and I wanna try some of the cake Sasuke made!" Sakura asked giggling from the sight of Kakashi Hatake, feared all over the Elemental Nations being Man-Handled by his Wife.**

**"Yea sure but don't eat it all" With that Naruto and Sakura left.**

* * *

The Next morning. . .

* * *

**Kakashi and Rin were woken up by a loud noise banging on the door and they tried to ignore whoever it was but the knocking only got louder and louder until Kakashi got up and put some sweatpants and a tank top and stormed over to the door and yanked it open to see Obito grinning like a fool.**

"Seriously? you haven't changed in the future it seems" Kakashi sweat-dropped

"But you have, I remember when I did that last time you hit me" Obito grumbled

**It was seven in the morning and the idiot woke him up just so Kakashi could see him grin his ass off? figures, dumb-asses will always be dumb-asses.**

**"What the fuck do you want Grins'A'Lot" He couldn't help but mutter, he was having a nice little lay-in with his wife after being up half the night with his little boy and wanted to sleep in.**

**Obito, Meanwhile pretended to look offended and pressed his hands to his heart**

**"Gasp, You wound me with your harsh words, and to think I finally thought you would be as youthful as the sun, no wait! GAI! I wanted you to be as youthful as Gai! Wait, Thats not possible, anyway me and Anko want you and Rin to come over with Kumo 'cause we have some news we want to share with you so hurry the hell up and get dressed, get Kumo ready or whatever you do and get your asses out or we'll be late since Anko wanted us to be at the compound 2 o'clock sharp, No excuses, Chop Chop!" Obito claps his hands together and pushes Kakashi back in**

. . . . . .

Everyone burst out laughing, from Tsunade's chuckles to Jiraiya and Obito's boisterous laughter

. . . . . .

**When Kakashi and Rin got changed and got Kumo ready they all walked to the compound to meet with Anko inside on the couch.**

**"Anko-Chan! there you are, you want to tell them or shall I?" Obito asked Anko never losing his Mega-watt grin.**

**"Obito-Kun . . . you know you could tell them" Anko smiled shyly which was unnatural for her.**

**"Hey Anko, I think you need to lay off the Dango, Like, alot, your getting fat"before they could tell them the news.**

** Oh, leave it to Kakashi to say that to a sadist like Anko, No-one would ever say that behind her back because she'd kill them so Obito paled considerably.**

**Kakashi wouldn't think twice about saying it again until he saw the look Anko gave him, And then . . . he realised to never annoy her.**

**"Hatake you bastard! Its not dango! ITS A BABY YOU JERK I'M PREGNANT!" Anko could give a bull a run for their money with that anger of hers.**

Obito went wide eyed as everyone froze . . .

"Hell yeah!" I'm gonna be a dad!" Obito started cheering with Rin giggled when Kakashi was pulled into a dance with Obito.

Minato smiled brightly at his students, happy they all finally found happiness, even if it hasn't happened yet.

**"That's what I wanted to share with the team together untill Anko blurted it out for the whole elemental nations to hear" Obito whined out an "OW" when Anko hit him over the head and told him to at least ACT like he was interested.**

"Yeah . . . we'll adopt after Kumo-Chan's born" Kakashi chuckles only to sweat bullets when Rin looks at him with a glare in her eyes

"Hell no Hatake! When the time comes we WILL have sex and you WILL get me pregnant again to make Kumo a big brother! Understood?!" She bellowed only to have a little weak squeak of "Yes love" by the beetroot red-faced Kakashi.

Obito and Jiraiya stayed quiet for about 5 minutes until they gave in and started to snicker that ended up turning into laughter.

**"Anyway Kakashi looks like your not gonna be the only one with a kid from our generation in the academy in the future." Obito grinned while the Uchiha wrapped his arms around his wife**

**Kakashi just grinned at them while Rin smiled warmly at her best friends.**

**"Um . . . sure" Kakashi was gad Kumo would be able to have a friend in the academy that he knows**

**Rin was about to speak but a little whine came from the baby causing everyone to look at the little infant.**

**"You hungry baby? we'll get you fed now then" Rin got a baby bottle out and fed the little darling while Kakashi kissed his forehead.**

**Anko and Obito watched them closely to see what they needed to do soon.**

"My, so the elite Obito Uchiha needs to have lessons on parenting?" Kakashi teased his best friend and brother in all but blood,

**After Kumo was fed he waved his arms out to his father, who realised what the baby wanted and took him in his arms cradling his tiny body in his arms.**

**They all sat there chatting for a while until everyone got a bit hungry so they all decided to go out for lunch, Rin and Anko got their purses while Kakashi got Kumo's bag in one hand after passing him to Rin.**

**They all made sure they had everything before heading out, Obito looking the door behind them.**

* * *

**They were all half way to the Korean BBQ stand when Kumo woke up and looked around the street, the little bundle started to coo and gurgle causing people to stop and smile at the little boy.**

**No one noticed the man come up behind them until he talked causing Rin to freeze from shock.**

"You know him?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend who just turned to him and shrugged.

**"I see you became a mother to his child, Rin . . . ." A soft and gentle voice called out making her smile softly and turn around.**

"I must know him then . . ." Rin murmured confused about who it is.

**"Hello father . . ." she whispered causing Obito to gasp while Kakashi starred at the man, He had dark brown hair and soft brown eyes, he wore a blue shirt along with black pants.**

Rin gasped and went wide eyed while everyone froze and stared at her in shock.

**"Rinny-Bear . . . How are you feeling?" Kaito asked his only daughter.**

**"I'm fine father . . . a bit tired but . . . I'm fine . . . and happy too" Rin confirmed his worries as he turned around and stared at Kakashi.**

**"Well who knew? Sakumo's son fell for my little girl . . . Thank you . . . for making her happy" Kakashi was shocked that he mentioned his father like he knew him.**

"That's because he did, Kaito was one of the civilians who used to hang around with he and Sakumo when we weren't at the academy, we all had such fun playing pranks on Sensei" Jiraiya grinned and chuckled at the memories.

Kakashi and Rin were shocked that Jiraiya knew Rin's parents too.

**Kaito chuckled out a watery chuckle, remembering Jiraiya and Sakumo,**

**"Me Jiraiya and Sakumo were good friends, we always got into trouble with the elders . . . it's hard to believe I'm the last out of us three left" his eyes watered remembering his friends.**

**He remembered when Jiraiya and Sakumo confronted Leno, a bully, about treating him better, along with everyone else, he knew that from that day they were all best friends.**

"I remember that, Kaito was being bullied by him"Jiraiya informed them when Tsunade remembered being told about the fight from Sakumo the next day.

Rin looked at Kakashi and smiled while she hugged him making him go red and eventually hug her back,

"That must of made you all closer" Kushina grinned.

**"I came to tell you that I'm back for now, but I need to go see someone about a job so excuse me" with that Kaito left, leaving everyone to let them get back to going out for lunch.**

* * *

**Kakashi and Rin noticed the way Anko ate compared to Obito, Anko was eating Dango while chewing slowly, Obito was just shoving hat ever he could find into his mouth.**

**"Is he really going to be a father?" Kakashi sweat-dropped and listened to Rin giggle at Obito when he began to choke as Anko nearly broke his spinal cord trying to help him.****  
**

**"Don't eat so fast! I don't want my baby to lose his father to a piece of BBQ!" Anko scolded, waggling her finger like she was talking to a child.**

Obito just grinned sheepishly as everyone chuckled.

* * *

**The day grew to an end as everyone enjoyed their meal's, they all waved goodbye to each-other as they separated and walked home, the moment Kakashi and Rin arrived home they gave Kumo a little bath, supporting him since he's too young to bathe alone, got him to bed and cleaned themselves up before climbing into bed and snuggling together.****_  
_**

**"It's good to be home . . ." Rin mumbled into Kakashi's chest.**

**"Hmm . . . yes . . . It's late . . . lets get some sleep . . ." Kakashi responded as they both drifted off to sleep.**

"That was nice" Obito Grinned as everyone nodded and smiled.

"Thats the end of this chapter!" Rin squeaked, smiling at Kakashi who smirked back.

"I wonder how everything will be soon" Tsunade murmured.

"We can worry about that later, right now its probably late so we should get some rest" Minato informed then as everyone agreed, getting up and walking to their rooms.

* * *

Thats the end of Chapter 2!

I hope it was up to your standards, I wanted to try out Rin's father as a nice, caring man unlike the way he is in my other stories, I think he's better as the one from this story because Rin deserves to have a nice, comforting family background.

Any-way the next chapter will be up soon, hope you enjoyed this one.

Bye!

Kashi Out Xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome back to . . . Chapter 3! Da Da De Yippee~

I just can't help but liking this story.

I know my last two chapters were a little iffy but I'm trying to make them better.

Thanks for Reviews, Enjoy~

* * *

_Hot Springs Scuffle - Chapter 3_

Everyone had just woken up from a peaceful nights sleep, so they decided to go back and read the third chapter.

"Who will read this time then? so far its been just me and Kushina" Tsunade asked.

"I want to!" Jiraiya bellowed,

"NO! This isn't one of your porn books Jiraiya, Its about Kakashi and Rin!" Kushina barked.

"Well, Since its about me and Rin I want Jiji to read this chapter" Kakashi smirked as Jiraiya smiled and Kushina glared at him while Rin smiled sheepishly at her.

"Well thanks kid" Jiraiya grinned and started,

**Kakashi and Rin were snuggling close together to keep warm in this cold night, it was raining loudly as lightning could be heard from outside, they were both sleeping peacefully until Kakashi heard some little footsteps with his special hearing, so he got out of bed careful not to wake up Rin as he walked out of their room and to their three year old son's.****  
**

"Kumo-Chan's three? so there was a time skip?" Kakashi asked.

**"Kumo-Chan?" Kakashi asked as he opened the door and saw his little boy holding onto his teddy bear trying to hide from the storm under his covers.**

"Poor kid" Obito muttered smiling softly.

**"Daddy?" Kumo asked with glassy eyes as Kakashi walked into the room and sat next to his son on the bed.**

**Kakashi smiled softly and picked his little boy up and put him in his lap, stroking his hair.**

**"Kumo-Chan are you scared of the storm?" he asked softly, smiling when Kumo nodded his head into his chest, he knew his son was like his mother, gentle, kind and a bit of a wimp.**

Rin glared at Kakashi.

**Kakashi stroked his son's soft, silver hair as the storm was fading, he knew his son was tired, but he also knew his son wouldn't go to sleep until the storm stopped, nor would the little toddler let him, Kakashi knew that those eyes of Kumo's could make him do anything, they had him trapped around his little, chubby fingers, like Rin did.**

* * *

**3 hours later in story.**

* * *

**"It's stopped . . ." the little child mumbled into his fathers shirt after the storm passed.**

**Kakashi was about to respond when he heard slow breathing so he looked and saw his son sleeping, he smiled and layed Kumo down, putting his covers over him and kissing his forehead before making his way to his and Rin's room.**

"Daddy saved the day" Kushina teased Kakashi enjoying the glare she received.

**When he got back to his room he stripped his clothes off, boxers included, and climbed into bed wrapping his arms around his love's waist leaving a trail of kisses on her neck before moving to her shoulder as she opened her eyes and smiled softly as she turned to face him.**

Rin blushed madly and looked at everything except Kakashi, as he did the same but only he had a mask to hide up his blush.

**She looked very beautiful so Kakashi couldn't help but kiss her lips as his hands moved underneath her night gown, that goes down to her hips and just covers her ass, while slipping it up over her head, leaving her nude along with himself.**

Everyone's eyes widened and then wolf whistles filled the room while Kakashi blushed as Rin was close to fainting.

**he caught her lips in a soft, gentle kiss as his hands wormed their way to her soft plump breasts and gave them a little squeeze which caused Rin to moan a little bit and turn red as he slid his hands down to her sex and cupped it in his hand, letting his fingers poke in her as she blushed a pretty pink hue.**

**He leaned down and pressed another gentle yet passionate kiss on her lips while working his way down her neck to her collarbone then to her breasts as he started to lick her nipple while he groped her other breast as she moved her hands to his hardened cock and gave it a little pull causing a moan to come out of his mouth.**

**He continued giving her little pecks while he moved down to her sex, he kissed her stomach then her inner thigh gradually finding his way to her clitoris.**

**He started to lick it creating a tingling sense run threw her body, each lick got faster and then he stopped licking only to begin sucking on it, making her back arch in the process.**

**Rin couldn't help but moan and smile when Kakashi hoisted himself up to plant a soft, loving kiss on her lips as he aligned his tip back at her entrance and pushed in a little bit causing Rin to smile a little.**

** After four hours of love making they both fell asleep holding each other in their arms covered by a light blanket.**

After all that was read, Rin was blushing up a storm as Kakashi was close to fainting.

Obito wanted to say something, but his laughter was stopping him as he had to press his face into the couch cushions.

Jiraiya was just grinning like a fool while scribbling down notes into a pad of paper - which Tsunade developed an eye twitch from until she gave the pervert a big smack on the back of the head. After they all calmed down Jiraiya continued reading.

* * *

**The next morning was a bright day, the sun was shining and the birds were singing, the whole atmosphere was warm and peaceful, the Hatake family decided to spend the day outside.**

**"Tou-San! I did it" Kumo grinned at his father while Kakashi smiled back,**

"Did what?" Kakashi smiled, thinking about his future son.

**Kakashi just sat on the garden chair at the back garden of the once-again lively Hatake-Estate, It was full of lush green grass and some trees to play or practice on, a swing and some toys for Kumo and the pretty flowers Rin planted around the now squeaky-clean fountain, Kakashi chuckled as he watched his son paint the new gardening shed Rin wanted white.**

**"Good work Kumo-Chan, now come here" Kakashi spoke to his son with softness and fondness in his voice,**

**As Kumo got there his father pulled him up off the floor, got out some cloth and dipped it in the fountain he sat by and cleaned the paint of off his little boys chubby little face.**

**"Daddy?" Kumo asked his father,**

**"Yes?" Kakashi responded curious to what his son would want,**

**"Where's Mommy?" Kumo asked, curious.**

**Kakashi just smiled at his son's question.**

"Happy Daddy-Son time!" everyone smiled.

**"She's gone to spend time with Obito-Oji-San and Naruto's wives" Kakashi smiled as he heard a knock on the door.**

**"Kumo-Kun why don't you go see who it is" he asked before Kumo nodded and jumped out of his father's lap to see who it was,**

**Daddy, Naru-Sensei's here . . .so's Obito-Oji-Chan" Kumo told him as he ran to the living room, his father following him after he got up.**

**"Kumo-Kun!" Akio Uchiha, ****the little girl**** of Obito and Anko,**** ran up to him and smiled, her ****purple**** hair and ****black**** eyes gleaming as she smiled sweetly, ****she ****was 6 months younger than him, but they were very good friends.**

Obito grinned widely as everyone smiled in shock, amusement or just because they were happy for Obito to have a daughter,

"My kids a girl?! that's great!" Obito cheered.

"That's so cute! she seems to like Kumo-Chan" Rin smiled as Kakashi grinned at the thought of his son having a cute little best friend.

**"Hey Kakashi, look's like they get along well" Obito grinned as he picked his little girl up, putting her on his lap as she grinned laughed.**

**Kakashi sighed and smiled at his best friend.**

**"Anyway, our wives are at the hot springs so how about a little peak" Naruto grinned as Obito cheered,**

"EXCUSE ME!" Rin fumed, while Kushina froze.

"My baby's a pervert . . . ." she whispered, sending chills down the men's backs.

**Sometimes he couldn't help but think of Naruto as a genius.**

"KAKASHI!" Rin growled at her soon to be lover.

"What, it's not like I won't see everything you've got in the future" He shrugged smirking at her pretty light blush.

* * *

**After dropping the kids off with Tsunade, who was more than happy to see her grand babies, the men walked to the hidden peaking area Jiraiya used to use.**

"You think of my son as your grand baby?" Kakashi asked the stubborn Senju, Amused.

"Eh, Sakumo was like a brother to me so I ended up thinking of you like a son in a way" She just replied shrugging.

**As they got there though, they saw some men already there, it's not like it was a private spot, so they just waited for them to leave until they heard what the men were saying.**

**"I wonder if the markings on her are real"**

**"The purple ones big around the boobs"**

**"I bet that Pinky's hair is natural"**

**"The brunette disappoints me, she's got the smallest tits"**

Rin blushed and looked away, feeling embarrassed that she doesn't get very bigger than she is now while Kakashi and Obito were releasing a huge amount of Killer Intent at the book.

**After hearing the last comment Kakashi made his way over to the men, ready to kill the one starring at his wife's chest.**

**"Hey! stop looking at my wife's breasts you mother fucker!" He snarled as the man who peaked on Rin paled after recognising him, obviously realising who the woman was married to.**

**"Bastards! Don't peak on Sakura-Chan Datte-Bayo!" Naruto screamed, with red eyes, his pupil's in slits.**

**Obito just walked up with his sharingan activated as he glared at them all, trapping them in Tsukuyomi.**

**"Well, that went well." Naruto grinned, making them both sweat-drop,**

**"Well you say?" The voiced to reply made the husbands freeze as they turned around to see their lovers faces.**

**Anko was glaring death at them, Sakura was cracking her fists ready to pound them while Rin just stood there with a red face covering her chest.**

"Someone's a bit embarrassed" Jiraiya pointed out as Rin blushed beetroot red, trying to hide behind Kakashi.

**"We all heard their words . . . we use a speaker we hid in the trees to hear what perverts say about us . . ." Rin explained as to how they knew what the men said.**

**Kakashi could tell Rin was bothered by what the guy said about her, he knew she was self-concious about herself, and the way she covered her breasts with her arms like that meant she was ashamed.**

**He sighed and walked up to his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist, whispering in her ear;**

**"Go get ready and I'll Shun-shin us home, Tsunade offered to let Kumo-Chan stay over at her's and Shizune's house" He felt Rin nod her head so he let her go as she walked off to the changing rooms.**

**Naruto grinned as he saw Sakura walk towards him, he knew he'd have to explain how and why he was there but he kept thinking about how she was beautiful in just her towel.**

**Obito was very, VERY red.**

"Why?" Obito asked, voicing everyone's thoughts,

**Anko put her arms around his neck, purposely pushing her breasts up until they were just about brushing up against his chin as she laid little pecks against his collar bone.**

Said Uchiha was bright red while Kakashi was laughing his ass off.

**Rin had just gotten ready and made her way back to Kakashi, with her arms wrapped around her chest which he noticed right away. He sighed and walked over, wrapping an arm around her waist and using his other to make the hand sign for the jutsu.**

**Instead of appearing in the living room like they usually do they appeared in the bedroom, after the jutsu ended Kakashi wasted no time in pulling down his mask and planting a kiss on his wife's soft, pink lips.**

**At first she was shocked but kissed him back softly, after they ran out of breath and released each others lips Kakashi smiled and wrapped his arms around her, giving her a hug and a peck to her forehead.**

**"Your perfect, you don't need to be ashamed of your size- Don't say your not, I saw the way you hid yourself, I love you just the way you are." he gave his famous eye crease and gave her another kiss, before stripping down to his boxer and taking her dress off, leaving her in her underwear, white lace, his favourite, as they crawl into bed, snuggling up together but it seems Kakashi can't keep his hands to himself as they worm their way to her bra clasp.**

Wolf whistles left Jiraiya as he grinned at the blushing Hatake and waggled his eyebrows.

**After he gave up trying to take off her bra when he saw she was asleep, he smiled and kissed her forehead, drifting off into a dream of chocolate, porn and Rin in his favourite Icha Icha costume.**

"That's it! End of chapter! Jiraiya grinned as he saw Rin and Kakashi blush a deep scarlet.

"I really like the part about my daughter" Obito grinned as Minato smiled at him,

"I'm just glad your all happy" Kushina murmured.

"It's late, I'm tired, Your all tired, lets go to bed" Tsunade ordered, Blunt as ever.

"Alright fine" Jiraiya mumbled, trying to not let Kakashi know what he was thinking.

Kakashi and Rin finally broke out of their stupor and scrambled up, running to their room, Obito was snickering as he moved to his and the adults, they just walked slowly, getting even ore exhausted as they continued on.

* * *

Thats it! Chapter 3 is done!

I copied parts this one from my other story!

I'll do the same thing for the next two-three chapters since I have mild writers-Block

Hope you enjoyed it ~

Review please ~

Kashi out Xxx ~ ~


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome back to Kumo - The Silver ninja.

I got a new inspiration.

Just to let you know, the story's not focusing on Kumo fully yet, It will focus on mainly him when he becomes a Genin,

Right now It's also focusing on Kakashi, Rin and the soon to be newest Hatake.

If you want to find out more, well.

Continue reading!

Hope you enjoy, Read and Review please.

Just a quick note: I don't know much about hospitals and medicine, sorry f it isn't described well.

* * *

_Welcome Kasumi Hatake! - Chapter 4_

Everyone woke up and got cleaned up after yesterday's story time, they went to get some snacks and then they went and sat down in their chairs

It went : Kushina and Minato , Tsunade and Jiraiya , Kakashi and Rin then Obito in his own chair

"So who's going to read now?" Jiraiya asked before gulping down half a sake bottle

"I want to!" Tsunade grinned like a drunken gambler.

"Fine, just don't shout" The sage mumbled trying to ignore her glare of certain doom

"Can we start now?!" Kakashi whined,

"Did you just...whine?" Minato gawked

"Anyway...ok...so, Chapter 4" Tsunade started

**It has now been 6 years since Kumo Hatake was born, He and Akio were now in the Academy and were sat next to each other, He was the top in the class this year with Akio just behind him, Sasuke got the Konoha task force set up again with the help of the Yamanaka's who were glad to help out their previous clan Heiress, Naruto became the Hokage while Ino, Sakura and Rin all managed different parts of the hospital.  
Tsunade was in-charge of the whole hospital in general with Shizune helping her out.**

**At the moment Rin was having a check up with Tsunade, she used to be concerned when she couldn't stop throwing up or felt dizzy a few months ago but as her stomach started filling out she sort of guessed as to why she was feeling this way, Kakashi found out not long ago and was happy for this to be happening again.  
Every month he encouraged her to take a check up with Tsunade.**

**"Ok so your check up this time went perfect, your healthy and you've gotten nothing to worry about but as your so close to your due date I want you to stay in hospital until after it's arrived, no but's, if's or no's, It's not up for debate" Tsunade smiled.**

"What's that suppose to mean?" Kakashi muttered.

"I think I could take a guess" Minato snickered whilst everyone just looked confused.

**"Haii Hokage-Sama" Rin agreed.**

**"Good, now off you go time to inform your beloved husband. He'll be overjoyed to find out his little 9 month old bundle will be healthy, don't keep him and Sakura waiting out in the halls, she has to go feed little Kisuke soon while Kakashi must be anxious to find out how his little baby's doing." **

**Sakura and Naruto had a little boy just being born three months ago, he had his fathers unruly blonde hair but his mothers emerald green eyes, he was pale like his mother and had wiskerless cheeks.**

"I'm pregnant again?!" Rin asked, beaming.

"It seems that your child will be in my grandbabie's class at the academy" Kushina flushed, grinning.

**"Hai, I'll be careful." Rin smiled, walking out to see two of her most important people in the world.**

**"Rin, how'd the check up go? you should take it easy" Kakashi lectured her, being the loving-but-annoying-over-protective-Husband he is.**

**"I'm Fine Kashi, Tsunade just want's me to stay here until the baby's born." Rin sighed, touching her stomach smiling, Kumo was going to be a big brother!**

"What if The birth goes wrong" Rin frowned and began to get nervous.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. Your strong and its rare for women to have mistakes happen more than once in birthing" Tsunade explained, smirking at the grateful smile Kakashi sent her.

**Kakashi sighed as Sakura smiled at the couple, she knew they both loved this baby, Kumo and of-course each other.**

**"Ok then well, lets get you to the room you were given." he motioned for her to give him the piece of paper with the number on as he lead her down the hall to the door with the number '205' on.  
They both turned and waved to Sakura who made her way out of the hospital after saying their goodbyes.**

* * *

**Meanwhile Kumo was walking down the halls back to his classroom after break when he was pushed out of the way by the boy who never stopped teasing him.  
**

Rin scrunched her nose up as Obito screamed out;

"That little bastard! Who does he think he is!" Which caused Jiraiya to nod.

"You don't just mess with a Hatake and NOT get away unharmed" Kakashi's snort made them all sweat-drop, wondering who was stupid enough to cause a scene, even when he was 5 he was strong, which is how he graduated early.

**"What's wrong crybaby? can't handle a little graze?" Kenji Kamikaze teased when he saw Kumo look at his elbow with tear's in his brown eyes,**

**Kenji Kamikaze was the heir to the Kamikaze clan, a clan well known for their history of having a fair amount of hunter-nins.  
He had pale, orange hair, golden eyes with pale skin, He wore an all black outfit which claimed him many fan-girls because of his looks.**

**Kumo was about to just get up and walk away when he realised he needed to get stronger to protect his little soon-to-be-born sibling so he wiped his tears away and looked up at Kenji before saying,**

**"Stop acting so tough, your just a dumb-ass bully who finds satisfaction in making others feel worse! I'm not perfect that's true . . .-" Causing Kenji to smirk, while a crowd of students and quite a few Sensei's watched, until Kumo finished what he was saying; "- but ne****i****ther are you! Just get that stick out of your ass and realise that the people you try to put down have feelings!**

**AS FAR AS I'M CONCERNED YOU CAN KEEP BULLYING ME AND CALLING ME NAMES BECAUSE I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! ALL THE SHIT YOU SAY IS BULL! I SWARE THAT NEXT TIME WE HAVE A SPARING SESSION I WILL BEAT YOU AND MAKE YOU REALISE YOUR NOT THE BEST IN THE FUCKING ACADEMY! THAT GOES FOR THE REST OF WHO THINK IT'S AL-RIGHT TO TEASE OTHERS!" Kumo practically snarled causing many gasps and wide-eyed stares. While a teacher went to contact Kakashi to come and collect him.**

Kakashi just grinned at everyone's shocked faces before blurting out,

"See? I told you. although when someone bullied me it wasn't just words exchanged . . . but Kumo-Chan did great"

* * *

**Rin was laying in a hospital bed with a baby monitor next to her, Kakashi was sent a message to come and collect Kumo, it had something to do with bad behaviour and some foul language used? she wasn't sure.  
**

**She sighed as she looked out of the windows, spotting the Hokage ****monument, she smiled as she saw her old Sensei's face.**

**_'Look baby . . . there's your Mina-Jiji-Chan . . .he's your uncle Naruto's daddy, your Uncle's the Hokage but when your brother graduates Naruto will train him, leaving the task of Hokage Tsunade . . .' _She smiled as she remembered her Sensei's grin and Kushina's love for Ramen.  
**

"Mina-Jiji?" Minato asked her, amused at her sheepish smile.

"Well your like a second father to me and Kashi-Kun so . . . " She explained, happy to see him brighten even more, if that's even possible.

**She hoped her little child would have something to make her stand out for. Not knowing that her baby will have something to stand out, just not what she expected.**

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

* * *

**Kakashi sighed for the up-tenth time today as he made his way to Kumo's sensei's office.**

**He passed many kids who stared at him in awe, being a famous Ninja in the bingo books and history ones work out well.**

**As he walked in he saw Kumo sitting across from Kenji, both of them locked in a glaring contest neither noticing he was there as they called each other names.**

**"Crybaby"**

**"Idiot"**

**"Wimp"**

**"Jerk"**

**"smart-ass"**

**"Jack-ass"**

**Kenji growled at Kumo and prepared to lunge at him until the Sensei, Monza ****Kashmira, looked up and saw Kakashi sheepishly smiling.**

**"Ah Hatake-San. Your here to pick up Kumo?" He smiled.**

**"Yes, come on Kumo" Kumo knew he was in-trouble when he saw his father's eye.**

**Kumo got of the chair only to hear Kenji mutter something, he was about to retort until Kakashi called for him.**

**"Kumo!" He sighed and just glared at his enemy, following his father out of the academy.**

**The walk down the street was quiet and tense until Kakashi broke it,**

**"I had to leave your mother alone at the hospital when she's pregnant and could give birth any second to come and collect you early after your little scuffle with the Kamikaze boy" the way Kakashi sounded made Kumo feel bad.**

"Come on Kakashi, aren't you being too harsh on him? he's only 6" Minato voiced.

**Kakashi just sighed, He knew he was being a little too harsh on Kumo but the boy needed to learn he can't just fight with people he doesn't like.**

**Kakashi stopped walking when he heard sniffles so he looked down and his eyes softened, Kumo was crying.**

**"I'm sorry Tou-San . . . h-he started i-it" Kumo stuttered between sobs.**

**"Kumo-Chan . . . ." Kakashi muttered as he bent down and gave his son a hug.**

**"It's alright, I'm not mad" he soothed his little boy.**

**After Kumo stopped sniffling for ten minutes Kakashi picked him up and kissed his forehead before putting him back down.**

**They both continued walking until they made it to the hospital and went to see Rin.**

* * *

**Truth be told Rin was getting bored of being trapped in this room, it look's like she was finding out first-hand that doctors and Med-Nin's made the worse patients,**

**Rin was about to sigh when she suddenly felt tense and really wet, she knew exactly why and blushed a deep scarlet as she winced in pain.**

_**'crap . . . my water broke . . .' **_**She winced and started to panic until she heard the door open with Kakashi walking in being followed by Kumo.****  
**

Rin went wide eyed as Kakashi paled considerably.

"I wonder if it's another boy?" Kushina muttered.

"I bet its a boy" Minato chirped.

"No. It will be a girl, I know these things" Jiraiya argued.

"How so?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow,

"I . . I . . I just do alright!" Jiraiya huffed, annoyed.

**K-Kashi . . . its t-time . . " she felt alot of pain and wanted to laugh at her husbands face but her contractions were less than helpful.**

**"Crap! Kumo wait outside! get a nurse and say that your mothers in labour!" Kakashi ordered as he went and sat next to his wife, holding her hands.**

**"Calm down Rin, you've done this before and you can do it again" Kakashi soothed as the midwife came in followed by two nurses and Tsunade.**

**"Rin, it will take a little less time for the contraction's to end since Kumo widened the womb from when he was born but don't worry." Tsunade told her.**

* * *

**When The contractions ended three hours later Rin had to push like she did with Kumo.**

**"Rin push!" Tsunade ordered,**

**"I-I c-can't!" she screamed, tears forming.**

**"You have to! We're over the time limit! Something could go wrong if we don't get it out now!" The midwife worried,**

"Rin it's getting dangerous for the baby . . . " Tsunade mumbled when she saw the young couples faces she winced,

**It hurt Kakashi to see Rin in so much pain, once again he felt useless so all he could do was hold her hand and mumble soothing words into her ear.**

**Rin knew that there would be trouble if her baby wasn't born now so she pushed using all her strength until she heard a high-pitched cry.**

**"It's here . . . and it's a beautiful baby girl . . ." Tsunade smiled as she handed a little pink bundle to Rin.**

"see? Told you it'd be a girl" Jiraiya grinned smugly,

**The baby looked like a little Rin, she had brown hair, a little bit of paleness, and a cute little button nose.**

**Only thing was . . . she wasn't crying normally . . . **

* * *

**Tsunade had taken the baby to do some check ups to see what was wrong,**

**At the moment Rin was worrying while Kakashi was trying to calm her down.**

**"W-what if I did something wrong during the pregnancy! or I couldn't get the baby out in time" she sniffled,**

**"Rin I'm sure everything's fine. Tsunade's the best at what she does." he soothed**

**Rin was just about to blame herself again until Tsunade came in carrying their little girl smiling softly.**

**"I've given her a check up and the only problem is her vocal cords- Don't talk yet, I'm not finished." Tsunade ordered Kakashi when she saw his mouth open.**

**"It's nothing life threatening, all it mean's is that she'll find it harder to pronounce bigger words and she'll stutter occasionally. Other than that she's a healthy, beautiful angel. Naruto took Kumo back to his so you can both spend time with his younger sister." Tsunade explained and then asked " Now, what's her name?"**

**Rin and Kakashi both looked at each other smiling then turned to Tsunade both saying,**

**"Kasumi Hatake".**

"Aww so cute!" Rin cooed while Kushina grinned and Tsunade smirked,

"Alright! I gotta niece! Whoooo!" Obito cheered as Minato chuckled.

Kakashi saw Rin look at him so he turned to her and smirked, pulling down his mask and giving her a peck on the cheek, surprising everyone as he pulled his mask up.

"Well, who's up for Miso Soup?" He asked, getting nods of approval before he got up and went to cook his best and favourite dish.

* * *

Aww, Well, wasn't that a nice ending?

I felt that the Name Kasumi might be a good choice for a KakaRin daughter.

Kumo's a big brother so he will want to protect her, right?

After 2 weeks from now I may not be able to update much cause I'm back to school, bummer.

If you thought Kumo's big shouting at Kenji scene was too much just say so in Reviews.

Thanks for reading and again, Please Review!

Kashi Out 3 xxx


End file.
